Hellsing with the Kyuubi
by God of the No-Deaths
Summary: La organizacion hellsing no solo tine una basa en Inglaterra sino que tambien tiene otras ramas estas va de la mas poderosa de ellas


Aclaro una cosa ninguno, repito, ninguno de los personajes de Hellsing y Naruto me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago por diversión.

Chapter 1 "The killer of Hell"(El asesino del Infierno).

-¿Podría volver a repetirlo?-dijo un hombre que parecía jefe de policía.

Una voz de mujer respondió-¿Acaso es sordo?- con sarcasmo.

-Lo que nos acaba de contar es algo muy poco creíble, ¿de verdad crees que nos lo vamos a creer?- dijo riéndose un poco.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende que no me crea con el cargo tan bajo que tiene nosotros la noble organización Hellsing se hará cargo de asunto-dijo la mujer.

-Por favor no me haga reír Sr. Hinata Hyuuga Wingates Hellsing-dijo el poli

-Me da igual si me cree o no esto es el ataque de un vampiro si envía mas hombres solo lo harás mas peligroso

-capitán hemos perdido la comunicación con el equipo A7-dijo uno

-¿Qué?-dijo el capitán yendo a donde estaba la radio intentando conseguir información pero sin resultado alguno.

-Se lo dije capitán ahora esos hombres son simplemente comida de zombis.-dijo Hinata.

Hinata era una mujer de piel blanca , ojos perlas , pelo negro azulado atado a una coleta de caballo rojo, vestía con una camisa púrpura oscuro que le apretaba el busto muy desarrollado , una chamarra de cuello blanco y el resto de color verde oliva y una cruz dentro de la chamarra que solo le permitía ver el inicio ,en el corazón esta puesto la estrella Satánica rodeada por dos círculos separados y en el hueco pone Hellsing ,también una falda corta del mismo color que la chamarra unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos de cuero verde oliva.

Todos miran a Hinata con miedo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo el capitán.

-Primero retira a tus hombres el resto lo hará el-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras salía de la tienda de policía y cogía una chamarra negra de un señor mayor e pelo blanco una líneas debajo de los ojos rojas con un grano en el lado derecho de la nariz vestía como un sirviente combinado negro y blanco.

-¿El?¿Quien es el?-interrogo el hombre.

Hinata se dio media vuelta y le dijo

-El mejor asesino que encontraras-dijo saliendo de la tiendo dejando a los policías confusos.

Mientras en un lugar cercano.

Una silueta que tiene los ojos rojos color sangre con la pupila rasgada negra tenia colmillos mas largos que los de cualquier persona, son tan largos que aun con la boca cerrada le caen sobre el labio inferior ,su pelo rubio es mas grueso, en vez de uñas parecían garras lleva una especie de GI de karate rojo abierto por la mitad lo que le permitía ver sus pectorales y abdominales muy bien formados rodeando el ombligo aparecía un sello de nueve puntas y en cada una de las puntas se alargaban por todo en cuerpo en la espalda de GI hay un dibujo de una cara zorro rugiendo ,pantalones vaqueros rojos y una botas de montar negras .

Miro a la luna llena con una sonrisa.

-Vaya noche tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno va a ocurrir – dicho esto siguió su camino.

En el pueblo maldito.

Una mujer de pelo rosa , ojos de color jade vestida como una policía con un arma en su mano corría muy asustada huyendo de algo

Flash back

Estaban ella y dos policías mas entrando en una iglesia nada mas abrir la puerta vieron a un cura mordiendo el cuello de una mujer esta separo sus colmillos de ella al hacerlo la sangre del cuello empezó a estallar a chorros de pronto una gran masa de personas de ojos rojos piel totalmente destrozada como si los hubieran devorado se dirigieron hacia ellos , los policías empezaron a disparar con sus armas pero era inútil los zombis no se veían afectados por las balas un zombi cogió a un compañero y mas zombis empezaron a devorarlo se oían sus gritos el sonido de la carne arrancada.

-Sakura lárgate de aquí-dijo su compañero que quedaba en pie.

-Pero...-intento contestar pero no pudo su compañero fue atacado por el cura que le mordió en el cuello haciendo que la sangre saliera a chorros haciendo a Sakura correr desesperadamente.

Fin de flash back

Sakura ya estaba cansada después de correr a lo mas rápido que pudo de la iglesia huyendo de aquellos monstruos se paro en un prado intentando recuperar el aliento pero no espero que el cura la sujetara de manera que no pudiera escapar.

-¿Qué? ¿ya te has cansado?- dijo para luego reírse.

Sakura con su mano libre le apunto a la cabeza y le disparo pero no logro nada.

Cura: las armas ordinarias no sirven-dijo para luego tirar la pistola al suelo y empezar a manosearla- no puedo creer que aun aya vírgenes como tu es esta sitio no quiero una draculina con libertada propia primero te violare , luego de drenare la sangre y finalmente serás uno mas de mis ghouls.

-!NO¡- grito para luego fijarse en un punto del prado.

Todos los zombis miraron al punto donde miraba Sakura el hombre vestido de forma muy poco normal les veía con ojos rojos y una sonrisa algo macabra.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?

-Un asesino-contesto simplemente.

-Tu un asesino jajajajaja matarlo-dijo ordenado a sus ejercito de zombis que atacaran con sus armas de fuego desde pistolas hasta rifles.

Las balas impactaban con el cuerpo del asesino se oía la balas chocar con el cuerpo a la vez que disparaban una nube de polvo se levantaba impidiendo que se viera a asesino.

El cura detuvo el ataque para luego reírse se forma siniestra.

-Eso es todo lo que sabe hacer un asesino-

La nube se disipo demostrado que el asesino esta limpio de balas demostrando que no era humano.

-Que no puede ser un vampiro- dijo muy asustado.

El asesino sonrió mucho mas de lo que pudiera sacando una arma de GI rojo una pistola bastante grande y apuntado a los zombis.

-Te equivocas no soy un vampiro soy algo peor- dijo disparando a los zombis que al ser tocados por balas de color rojo anaranjado se volvían polvo en menos que canta el gallo, los zombis solo eran ceniza.

El cura asustado- Acabo con ellos, esa balas están benditas –dijo temiendo por lo peor.

-Negativo cargador de chacra demoníaco capaz de contener suficiente para convertir a los freak en polvo , no hay nada que se coma esto y viva para contarlo.

El cura estaba en problemas solo se e ocurrió una cosa usar a la humana con escudo.

-Quieto asesino esta es la ultima superviviente de este pueblo supongo que la necesitas viva no es así- desapareciendo detrás de la chica y agarrandola por el cuello.

-Eh chica ¿quieres vivir?-pregunto con voz calmada sin esa sonrisa.

Sakura estaba confusa por la pregunta al igual que el vampiro que la usaba como escudo.

-¡Contesta!-dijo el asesino.

-¡SI!-grito Sakura para luego recibir una bala de chacra atravesándola el pecho dando al cura este la soltó y esta cayo al suelo mientras que el asesino atravesó el pecho del cura con su brazo .

Flash back

Se veía una joven de 14 años pelo azulado casi como negro vestía ropas anchas con una falda negro y chaqueta negra con una pistola en la mano echando humo como si hubiera disparado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto al ser que tenia delante protegiéndola como un escudo.

-Tu padre me llamaba...- dijo arrodillándose delante de ella.

Fin de flash back

El cura estallo en polvo.

-...Naruto- dijo sonriendo

Sakura estaba en su propio charco de sangre viendo como Naruto se le acercaba .

-Tuve que atravesar tu pecho para matar a ese infame calculo que no te queda mucho de vida que ¿harás?-dijo sonriendo

Sakura alzo la mano a donde el pero por la falta de sangre su mano cayo a suelo pero no cayo sino que Naruto la cogió de la mano.

-Desde luego era un buen presentimiento jeje- dijo para poner su mano en la herida de Sakura cerrando la herida y regenerando lo perdido.

Sakura despertó en una habitación con cama y todo s acordó de lo pasado y miro la herida que no tenia nada dando un suspiro pero al girar al lado vio a Naruto sonriendo macabramente asustándola haciendo chillar asustando a la vez a Naruto que se cayo de la silla donde estaba y dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza saliéndole un buen coscorrón.

-Desde luego vaya despertar tiene- dijo levantándose de suelo rascándose el chichón.

Notas de autor: bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que os guste el siguiente capitulo no creo que este hasta des pues de verano ya que el Internet de aquí es una mierda .


End file.
